


So Very Soft and Warm

by kiddiluna



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddiluna/pseuds/kiddiluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth has appeared. Yugi and Atem give him his own body, but what about Joey where does he fall in all this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

A tall blonde with shoulder length hair wearing plain white t-shirt with blue jeans walked out of his rundown apartment complex which should have been condemned a long time ago. Jumping down the stairs because it was missing the last two steps before he headed towards the city to the Kami Game Shop. 

Checking his phone once more to see if he had gotten a text from one his tricolored hair friend named Yugi Mutou, but all he saw was the one from early that day asking him to come to the shop as soon as he can.

‘I hope everything is okay.’ Joey thought as he continued to walk down the street. 

Walking down the long street out of the suburbs he approached Domino City, What ever Yugi had to tell him he hoped it would not take much time he had to get to work soon. Picking up the pace to a light jog he continued to heads to the game shop.

'I wonder what Yug' has to talk to me about?’ Joey thought as he turned the next corner and continued to jog to the shop.

"Cousin, do you know how you got into his body?" A tall tri colored teen asked as he was darker in skin town and his eyes were ruby red asked as he looked over at a brunette who looked more relax the person who was usually in control of his body as was sitting across from Atem and Yugi. Inside the one and only Seto Kaiba body.

"No Atem, I do not all I know is that I woke up here and I felt a pull leading me to the shop which I followed here where I met you and Yugi." Seth answered as he lifted his hand to push his bangs from his eyes.

"Is there any way to get them separated?" Yugi asked worriedly, as well fearing the wrath that would be inflicted down upon them if they did not do something about it soon from the CEO that may awaken soon.

"Yes, there is in fact the same spell that we used to give Bakura, Marik, and I our own bodies." Atem told him, “But their are some negatives to this potion and we'll need to gather the ingredients, so it may take some time.”

"Alright let me text the guys so I can tell them the situation." Yugi said before he pulled out his cell phone. “Began by texting everyone to come over here and telling Ryou and Malik to tell their Yami’s to bring over the ingredients for the separation potion.”

“For the mean time cousin, I think you should go talk to Seto, because I highly doubt he will listen to us now so could you please tell him the situation?" Atem asked him as Seth let out a sigh.

“Their is no need for that Cousin. Seto has been listening this entire time and he is now yelling at me and screaming profanities at me.” Seth informed his cousin who stifled a laugh.

"Everyone says they are on their way with the ingredients, Ryou says they will be a little longer they had ran out of one ingredient and will be here with it soon." Yugi told them as he looked at his Yami.

"Alright come on Cousin." Atem said standing up and motioning for Seth to follow him upstairs.

 

"Yug' you in here buddy?" Joey asked as he opened the door and went inside to see several pairs of shoes at the front door. Spotting Gramps at the counter. “Where is everyone Gramps?”

"They are in the living room." Gramps told him as he was helping a customer.

"Thanks Gramps." Joey said before he headed over to the living room.

Once upstairs he saw Yugi reaching out for the Egyptian spell book on the top of the shelf. Joey smiled slightly before he walked over and pulled the book from his hold, Yugi jumped of surprise before realizing it was Joey.

"Joey, you scared me." Yugi said glaring at him slightly but was failing since he started to   
smile not long afters.

"Sorry about that Yug’ , I could not resist the temptation. So…. what you called me here for Yug'?" Joey asked handing him the book as he looked at him with a hesitant look.

"Well the thing is that Atem's cousin Seth is now inside Kaiba’s body so we have to cast the spell that separated me and Yami onto the two of them and get them separated." Yugi told him as he took a hold of the book and began to walk upstairs where Atem and Seth were.

Once they were upstairs they saw Seth and Atem in deep conversation. Yugi cleared his voice gaining there attention.

“I got the book." Yugi said making the two Egyptian turn to look at them. Seth gasped as he locked eyes with Joey before slowly moved over to be in front of him. Seth lifted his hand up   
slowly before he weaved his fingers into Joey long blonde hair before moving it down to rest his hand on the blonde cheek.

"So very soft, so very warm." Seth said as he moved his head down slightly while cupping the cheek he had resting in his hand before place a kiss onto Joey lips.

Joey froze for a moment before his face flamed red with embarrassment as Seth took a step back and smiled at the other and said, “It has been a very long time since I saw you.”

Yugi was awe struck meanwhile Atem was smirking. Once Yugi broke out of his stupor he began to look for the incantation for the spell as they waited for the other’s to arrive to have the potion itself to began to incantation to separate Seth and Seto.

“Cousin do you mind allowing Kaiba to take over we have much to discuss with him as well and well I think after what you did I think Seto must be pretty angry.” Atem tells him as Seth nodded his head before allowing Seto to take over who instantly started to glare at every single on to them.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ingredients are gathered. Ancestry is questioned and advice is given.

So Very Soft and Warm  
Part 2  
“Wait so I got some crazy spirit trying to posses me!” Seto roared as he was told the story of how Seth came to be in this world.

Ignoring Seto outburst Joey looked at Yami and asked, “So who did your cousin mistake me for anyways?"

“Well you look much like Seth’s former lover so I believe that you are a possible reincarnation of Jono.” Atem informed Joey.

“Do you think that Jono may appear then since Seth has been pulled in this time as well?” Joey questioned.

"I don't think so Joey, Jono died much earlier than either me or Seth. Even then I don’t know the story of how he died since Seth refused to tell me." Yami told him.

“Stop ignoring me and hurry and get this thing out of me. If you had not noticed I have a multi-million dollar company to be running.” Seto yelled pushing the blonde away to glare at Yami.

“We are working on it so if you don’t mind please sit down until then.” Atem yelled back as his patience were wore thin.

Soon the door was kicked open and Malik and Marik came storming into the house. “Pharoah we brought the stuff.” Marik yelled as tossed it over to Yugi who barely caught the bag that was tossed at him. 

“So I hear the priest has arrived but all I see is Prick CEO #3.” Malik groaned as he spotted Seto their who glared at him for his comment.

“Thank you for bring it Marik, Malik make yourselves at home we are just waiting for Ryou and Bakura to bring us the remainder of the ingredients.” Atem said.

“Atem, can you come here and help me with the draught?” Yugi called from inside the kitchen.

“Sure Aibou, I am coming.” Yami said as he rose up from his seat and walked into the kitchen where Yugi was.  
“So Prick CEO #3, so we hear that your past self had a thing for blondes that resemble a certain doggy behind us. So would this mean you as well have a thing for Labradors?” Malik asked.

“I wish for you to get out of my face before I make you first person murder #1.” Seto growled.

“Don’t growl that his job.” Marik said pointing his thumb over at Joey.

“Hey! I’m not an animal.” Joey yelled glaring at the two of them.

“Yeah Yeah whatever.” Malik and Marik said in unison.

Soon the front door opened again and Bakura walked inside with Ryou following after him. 

“Hey guys.” Ryou said with a smile.

“Hey Ryou.” Joey said getting up to hug the other when, Seto changed into Seth and prevented him from going any further. 

“What are you doing here Thief?!” Seth bellowed glaring from both Ryou and Bakura.

“That none of your concern.” Bakura retorted.

“Why such insolence.” Seth snorted as he glared harder at the two of them. Ryou flinched away slight at such scrutiny.

“Stop that you are scaring Ryou.” Joey yelled at Seth pushing him out of the way to go to Ryou side.

“What are you doing, Why are you being so nice to that filth?” Seth asked looking at Joey.

“Listen here mister, the guy you think is the thief is over their.” Joey says pointing at Bakura then looking over at Ryou and said, “This one is the kindest person I know besides Yugi who can’t hurt a single fly. They are two completely different people.”

 

Seth stared at Joey for a second before looking at Ryou in the eye to see that he seemed to genuine nice, then letting out a sigh. “I am extremely sorry for the way that I acted towards you.” Seth apologized.

“Hey Pharaoh are you sure Kaiba a reincarnation of your cousin? Your cousin seems less prickish than Kaiba.” Bakura says.

“Yes, I am sure. I assure that Seth can be just as much a hard as Seto when it comes to the people he loves.” Atem.

“I’m finished with the Potion, so we can now start the spell now.” Yugi said coming into the room with a cup full of bubbling liquid.

“I have to drink that.” Seth said hesitantly.

“Yes you do cousin, so down it goes.” Atem says passing the drink over to the other.

“Okay.” Seth said as he took the cup and quickly down shivering slightly as the concoction slithered it way down his throat. Once it was done, Atem began the incantation along with Yugi in ancient Egyptian.

From the darkness comes the light  
Light casts shadows  
Shadows engulfs the light  
The two mingle within this vessel  
Which we wish to separate  
please heed our wishes and take these two apart.  
They both consist of the light along with the dark.  
So now break them  
Separate them all but in soul  
and make them into two separate beings.

After this Seth felt like his entire being was being ripped into two piece causing him to scream out in pain. Clutching his heart before his vision began to fade but when he opened his eyes again he saw that Seto his future self in front of him.

“Where are we?” Seth asked.

“We are inside my mind. You had fainted under the pressure so I will be taking over for the rest of the cantation.” Seto says before disappearing.

Please spirits that hold life  
separate the two that dwell within the same vessel  
Break and mend them to your ideals  
but leave both of them intact  
Oh mighty Gods of Rah please  
separate the two.

With a flash of light that engulfed the room, when it had passed over head, two people lay on the floor, one being the usual Seto Kaiba and the other being a very naked, Seth who looked like a mirror image of Seto.

With a groan Seth stood up in his all naked glory causing, Yugi, Ryou and Joey to blush and look away from him. 

“Come on Cousin lets put some clothes on you.” Atem says placing a hand on his shoulder leading him into the other room.

“So what about him?” Bakura says looking at Seto who still had not woken up.

“Lets put him on the couch for now.” Yugi says.

"Cousin,” Atem says after as he passed Seth some underwear to put on. “I just want you know that is not Jono."

"I know it is not my Jono, He is Joey now but I can not help but to feel a pull towards the blonde, I will always love Jono and I will not allow myself to use Joey for the fact he is similar to Jono." Seth said as he put on the clothing he was given.

"As long as you understand that Seth." Atem said before they walked back into the living room to see Seto had woken up and now was glaring at everyone in the room.

“Can I go now?” Seto asked looking at Atem. 

Walking over Atem procced to check Seto for any abnormalities before saying,“Yes, you can leave.” 

Without being told twice Seto got up and began to head towards the door as he was passing Seth, Seth grabbed his hand and told him, “Seto, before you go I would like to tell you, don’t try to walk this path alone. You will need somebody by your side and I know if Joey’s loyalty is like Jono’s then he will stay loyal to you until his dying day.”

Seto just stared at him before glancing at Joey before stalking out of the room.

“What did you say to him, cousin?” Atem asked.

“Just a little advice for the future.” Seth says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments and kudos

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcome. i love feedback


End file.
